1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a circuit for storing fuse options in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of fuse options may be used in a semiconductor device. For example, in a semiconductor memory device, fuse options may be used to analyze a circuit design and to repair a failed memory cell. To repair a failed memory cell, a normal memory cell is selected when a fuse is not cut, and a redundancy memory cell is selected when the fuse is cut.
Generally, a fuse may be cut using laser equipment, by heavy current, or as high voltage flows through the fuse. To repair a fail, the fuse may be cut.
In an embodiment according to the present invention, storing the fuse options in a storage circuit, such as a register, may be performed prior to the operation of the semiconductor device. A preset operation may then be performed by obtaining the fuse options from the storage circuit in the semiconductor device to determine whether the fuse is cut or not. This advantageously allows the fuse options to be quickly obtained by the preset operation rather than waiting for the preset operation to obtain the fuse options from outside of the semiconductor each time the preset operation is performed.